A Miraculous Santa's Story Sack
by yellow 14
Summary: Three short stories written for the three people who entered the Miraculous Secret Santa on the Miraculous Ladybug Challenges forum.
1. sctwilightvampwolfgal's gift

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN1: Written for sctwilightvampwolfgal. I hope you like it.

AN2: Set post reveal.

AN3: This is my Christmas fic this year.

From the rooftops of Paris, Chat Noir ran a desperate journey.

He paid little attention to the people pointing up at him, pointing their cameras at the cat-themed superhero above them. Nor did he pay attention to the red and black spotted superheroine calling his name. He ignored the Santa's Grotto, the Christmas lights, everything but his destination.

"What exactly is up Chat?" Ladybug asked as he finally came to a halt by the hospital. He grinned at her and leapt into an alleyway.

"Chat!" she shouted after him with a hint of exasperation. She jumped down after him and watched his mask fall. With a huff of annoyance, she allowed hers to fall as well.

"Adrien! What the hell are you doing running about at this time of day? And why didn't you answer your baton? I was worried something!"

"It's nothing bad m'lady," Adrien said with a smile as he quickly dashed out of the alleyway. "Nothing bad at all."

"Then why? What is it that's so important you go running about in broad daylight and causing no end of panic?"

Adrien chuckled.

"In Paris? The city took Hawkmoth's attacks with hardly the blink of an eye. A Cataclysm-ic panic because of me is laughable."

"Seriously Adrien?" she asked with a groan. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah, well that would be telling," he replied with a smirk on his face. Marinette groaned.

"Yo Adrien, She's this way!" Kim shouted over to them with a wave. "Hey Marinette. You got my message!"

"Message?" Marinette asked, slightly distracted.

"Yeah. I tried to call you when the contractions started, but your phone was off," Kim said. A look of realisation crossed Marinette's face.

"Oh, you mean that…"

"Yup. It's happened," Kim paused when he saw the look on Adrien's face. "Come on, they're waiting for you."

"I can't believe Mylène has finally had her baby! After all this time! I bet Ivan is pleased! Is that why I saw you rushing by?"

"Sort of," Adrien said with a smile. "Sort of."

Ivan waved to the two as they entered the maternity ward of Hôpital universitaire Pitié-Salpêtrière. On the hospital bed next to him, Mylène lay holding her newborn child as he (or possibly she. They hadn't wanted to know which gender their child was going to be.) greedily drank away.

"She's in the next bed," Ivan told Adrien with a nod. "Marinette, meet Marie Bruel," he gestured to the baby feeding from Mylène.

"She's so sweet!" Marinette cooed as Adrien went to the next bed along. Then Ivan's words caught up with her. "Wait, someone else in our little group gave birth as well? But…"

"I heard the news," Alya said breathlessly as she ran (or rather waddled) into the room. She rubbed her pregnant stomach. "Can't wait for this little bump to come out," she said, before looking at Marinette. "Isn't it great? Two of us girls giving birth on the same day!"

"Two…?" Marinette asked slightly dazed. She had half expected Alya to be in the other bed. Stepping gently through the curtains separating the two beds, she saw Adrien gazing at his wife and newborn daughter.

Rose for her part, was gazing down at her almost too small baby, a look of joy on her face.

"Marinette, I'd like you to meet Jade," she said, tiredly gesturing to the sleeping child in her arms.

"And she's perfect. Just like her mother," Adrien said with a smile. Marinette allowed herself a small smile. No wonder Adrien was in such a rush!


	2. twinklingfrost14's gift

AN: This chapter is written for twinklingfrost14. Enjoy.

Chat let out a long, steady purr as Marinette stroked his head.

He could get used to this. He could really get used to this. Being stroked like a giant house cat, while eating strictly forbidden pastries on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"You know Kitty, you could just come inside and eat pastries inside instead of laying out here like an overgrown house cat," Marinette said and Chat poked her arm with his nose.

"But I like it up here," he said with a slight whine. "It's all peaceful. And quiet. And lots of pastries. And the most beautiful girl in Paris stroking me. That feels good."

There was a moment of somewhat awkward silence as the two teenagers realised what Chat had just said.

"Well….I mean...most beautiful girl in Paris after my Ladybug of course," he quickly added blushing as he sat up. "Not that you're not pretty, I mean-"

Marinette giggled. It was almost satisfying to see the ever flirty Chat Noir lost for words for a change. Chat pouted.

"You're mean to me princess," he said and Marinette giggled once more.

"And you're funny," she replied with a smirk, before giving him another pastry.

"I take it back. You're purrfect," he said before stuffing the pastry into his mouth. "Hmmm...so good."

"Good kitty."

"Ah, but I'm your kitty," he replied with a smirk. He returned to his place, resting his head on Marinette's lap once more and once more, a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Honestly Chat, you eat like you've never had pastries before," Marinette teased and Chat smiled.

"Yeah, well my father and Natalie insist that I keep to a strict diet," Chat said lazily. "Part of being the face of the Agreste Fashion house I guess. Hmmm...delicious…"

There was another awkward moment of silence and the colour fled from Marinette's face.

"Adrien!?" she practically squeaked. "Adrien Agreste?"

Chat sat up sharply, accidently crashing his head into Marinette's jaw.

"I'm so sorry Princess. I didn't mean to-"

"ADRIEN!?" Marinette squealed and Chat looked sheepish.

"That...wasn't meant to happen," he said with a blush. He stepped forward gingerly. "Princess? Are you…"

An explosion suddenly broke the spell. Leaping to her feet, Marinette yelled out "Tikki, transform me!"

"Princess?" Chat asked in a stunned, slightly disbelieving voice. Ladybug whipped her head around so fast, she actually felt her neck click.

"Damn," she whispered.

The two heroes stared at one another for a little longer, before another explosion rocked the city. She smiled at him. He smiled back. And the two heroes leapt into yet another battle.


	3. Texas Variety Katie-Bug's gift

AN: Written for Texas Variety Katie-Bug

AN2: Set post reveal

"Adrien, has anyone told you that you're a huge dork?" Alya asked and Adrien grinned.

"You have no idea how much," Nino said. "Trust me, you really have no idea."

Adrien just grinned.

"It's such a beautiful gesture. So cute and romantic," Rose trilled and Juleka smiled.

"It's just completely over the top, stupid and a pain in the arse," Alix grumbled as she got ready. "Why couldn't you have rented a limo or something that doesn't depend on us all being here?"

"I didn't want to copy Mylène and Ivan's idea," Adrien said with a shrug. "And Rose and Juleka are already doing a romantic dinner for two. No, Princess deserves something as special and unique as her."

"I still say you're a dork," Alya said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I'm Marinette's dork," Adrien replied with a smirk. Suddenly his phone beeped. "Marinette's almost here. Positions everyone!"

When Marinette entered the classroom everything seemed normal. There was no sign of the preparations that had been frantically underway mere moments ago. It was like any other day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Had Marinette not been so grateful to arrive on time, she might have even found it suspicious that it was so blandly normal.

She sat down at her desk and, for a few moments at least, all seemed normal.

"Nino, would you please begin?" Mrs Mendeleiev as she leaned forward and suddenly music began to play. As one, the entire class stood up and began to dance in sequence and Adrien turned to face his girlfriend.

"I found a love for me," he began, his eyes meeting hers. "Darling just dive right in and follow my lead."

A smile crossed Marinette's face that she just couldn't stop.

Adrien continued singing, a microphone now in his hand.

"Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet," he pointed to Marinette. "Oh I never knew you were, the someone waiting for me."

She could actually see Chloe of all people smiling in the background. She never thought she would see the day that Chloe of all people would be happy for her.

As the song wound down, Adrien bowed.

"Happy Valentines day Princess," he said with a smile and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Silly Kitty," she murmured with a fond smile and she kissed him again.


End file.
